Technical Field
The present aspects relate to networks and more particularly, to using shared logic at network devices.
Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (which may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication. Continuous efforts are being made to improve network communications.